Balamb Rail
by AnteNomad
Summary: Squall and Rinoa need to catch a train. Mayhem ensues.
1. Squinoarama

**NOTICE: _FINAL FANTASY VIII_**_ and related characters, locations, and all that jazz are copyright © 1998 by Square, and other legal entities who are not this author. Events detailed within represent only the personal ideas of the author, and should not be taken to represent the ideas or intentions of Squaresoft, the **FINAL FANTASY VIII** staff, or anyone else who might conceivably have some kind of idea. This story is fictional, unofficial, and created solely for entertainment purposes; the author gains no profit through its display and his use of aforementioned items; and if anyone else does, he didn't approve/know about it, and it isn't his fault. Duplication of this work without the author's permission and especially without giving said author due credit will seriously annoy him. This text applies whether you read it or not. All your base are belong to us._  
  


  
**- — = = [ B A L A M B - R A I L ] = = — -  
**_a FINAL FANTASY VIII fan fiction  
by Nomad_  
  
- - = = [ ] = = - -  
  
**CATEGORY I: SQUINOARAMA  
  
**  
**[Scenario A]**  
  


It was a bright and sunny day in Balamb Town. Birds were chirping, children were playing in the streets, and a peaceful, carefree air rested over the tiny shoreside community. It was all enough to put an equally carefree spring in Rinoa's step. That, and the person beside her.  
  
This is such a beautiful town, she mused. I'd never been here before I met all of you, but I love how peaceful and friendly everything is.  
  
Squall nodded, with a little smile demonstrating the infectious nature of his companion's mood. You're right, he said. I never came here too much when I was in Garden, but now I feel like maybe I should. Left unspoken was how much the peace and quiet appealed to him after all the hectic madness of the Ultimecia campaign. He was enjoying the moment far too much to ruin it by talking about _that_. It was enough that it was now over, he was headed off on a much-needed vacation, and Rinoa was going with him.  
  
I hope Timber will get to be like this too, Rinoa went on, now that the Galbadians are gone. I can't wait to see Watts and Zone and all the Forest Owls again! She cocked her head at Squall, returning his gaze with a mock- inquisitive manner. Why are you staring at me like that?  
  
Squall shrugged. I'm just glad you're so happy.  
  
Rinoa grinned; then practically skipped on ahead. Come on! We're going to miss the train!  
  
They arrived at the terminal beside the sign reading, **BALAMB RAIL**. Two tickets, please? Squall said, producing his Garden card.  
  
Sure thing, said the attendant, swiping it through the reader. Better get inside right away; the train to Timber will be leaving shortly.  
  
Squall said as the man handed his card back to him.  
  
With a gait that threatened to rival Selphie's in bounciness, Rinoa led Squall by the hand into the train station. Squall thought how odd it was that he wasn't annoyed by this; but he was himself so caught up in the moment that he nearly — nearly — felt like adding a little jump to his own steps as well. For the first time in as long as he could remember, everything was going right.  
  
The happy couple breezed up the steps and into the train; and the door slid closed behind them.  
  
  


**[SCENARIO B]**  


  
It was a bright and sunny day in Balamb Town. Birds were chirping, children were playing in the streets, and a peaceful, carefree air rested over the tiny shoreside community. It was all enough to put an equally carefree spring in Rinoa's step.  
  
Her companion, however, was not so easily influenced by the sunniness.  
  
This is such a beautiful town, Rinoa mused. I'd never been here before I met all of you, but I love how peaceful and friendly everything is.  
  
Squall nodded absently, unsure what exactly he was indicating his agreement to. Frowning, he wondered if Rinoa had been talking the whole way from Balamb Garden; he'd apparently been too preoccupied to notice.  
  
I hope Timber will get to be like this too, Rinoa went on, now that the Galbadians are gone. I can't wait to see Watts and Zone and all the Forest Owls again! Then she frowned, cocking her head at Squall. Why are you staring at me like that?  
  
_This isn't going to work,_ Squall realized.  
  
he began, feeling very uncomfortable. Something's not right. I don't feel...how I ought to feel. This is wrong.  
  
Rinoa seemed more confused than anything. What's not right? What do you mean?  
  
At first, Squall couldn't find the words to describe his revelation. Then, he wished he couldn't. Rinoa, he was sure, felt that everything was going just fine, that all was right in the world; and he hated to burst that bubble.  
  
But he couldn't go on like this either.  
  
...I don't love you, he said, unable to look straight at he as he did. I'm sorry, but...I just don't. He shook his said, thinking of nothing to say but repeating, I'm sorry.  
  
Rinoa looked just as stunned as he had expected her to be. She rocked backwards, her mouth attempting to form words but failing to produce any sound. After a moment, she stopped trying and simply stared at him, her eyes already tearing up. Indeed, her whole body seemed to be shaking.  
  
Suddenly, she set off running toward the rail station. Squall thought for a second to run after her, but wondered what good it would accomplish. Instead, he watched as she procured a ticket from the attendant, ran up the stairs into the station and disappeared onto the train. She was gone before a single coherent thought could assert itself in his mind.  
  
_So,_ he thought. _I'm all alone again._  
  
And now, for an instant, he _did_ want to go after her; but he restrained himself. That wasn't love; he just didn't want to deal with being on his own once more. He couldn't allow himself to be that weak.  
  
Turning, he started along the road back towards Garden, leaving Rinoa and the train behind.  
  
  


**[SCENARIO C]**  


  
It was a bright and sunny day in Balamb Town. Birds were chirping, children were playing in the streets, and a peaceful, carefree air rested over the tiny shoreside community. The mood was almost to the point where it might put a spring in Squall's step, were he the sort of person whose step could be at all springy.  
  
It's really nice here, he said, thinking out loud for once. I never came here too much when I was in Garden, but now I feel like maybe I should. He didn't say out loud how much the peace and quiet appealed to him after all the hectic madness of the Ultimecia campaign. He was enjoying the moment far too much to ruin it by talking about _that_. It was enough that it was now over, he was headed off on a much-needed vacation, and Rinoa was going with him.  
  
He glanced over at Rinoa to coincide with this last thought; and noticed that she was not sharing any of his enthusiasm about their surroundings. This was a jarring contrast to the cheerful person he had come to know, and the realization stopped him in his tracks. Rinoa, what's wrong? he asked. You've been like this ever since we got back to Garden.  
  
Rinoa sighed, looking down at the ground and not at him. Squall, I.... She sighed again. When we were in Time Compression, I realized something. I saw you unconscious, and I.... Squall could tell she was having a lot of trouble saying whatever it was she was trying to get out, and that was a source of concern for him. I needed you to protect me when all those things were going on, and...I think that's all it was. She forced herself to look up at him for just a moment, but immediately broke his gaze and looked away. I don't love you, Squall. And...I can't keep on doing this.  
  
Before Squall could say a thing, she set off towards the train station. He was so stunned that it was a moment before he managed to force his legs into following her. he called. Rinoa! Wait!  
  
One ticket, please, Rinoa said to the attendant. She quickly paid the man and took the ticket before Squall had caught up with her.  
  
Rinoa — he said, arriving at the station just as she was heading for the train.  
  
She stopped just long enough to glance back at him, eyes tearful. Squall, please. It's just easier this way. Please, just let me go.  
  
Squall was left speechless for long enough for her to turn and head into the station. Not looking back again, she ascended the steps to the train, stepped inside, and was gone.  
  
A tremendous lump in his throat, Squall turned and started along the road back towards Garden, leaving Rinoa and the train behind.  
  
  


**[SCENARIO D]**  


  
It was a bright and sunny day in Balamb Town. Birds were chirping, children were playing in the streets, and a peaceful, carefree air rested over the tiny shoreside community. A notable exception to this was the two figures who made their way down the town's main road.  
  
Nice day, Squall observed.  
  
Rinoa agreed.  
  
That was the extent of their conversation until they turned off the main road and headed down the short stretch that led directly to the Balamb Rail station. Squall nearly missed the turn; his mind was thinking far ahead of where they were right now.  
  
_This isn't going to work,_ he thought, and not for the first time. This time, however, there was a particular urgency to his thoughts.  
  
Rinoa — he began.  
  
she snapped, surprising Squall with the hostility in her response. An instant later, her expression indicated that she may well have surprised herself as well, and an instant after that, she had adopted the same pleasant smile she always wore. Sorry about that. What is it, Squall?  
  
Now he hesitated. A few times before he'd thought he'd seen signs that he was trying Rinoa's often insufferable patience, but all those times he'd at least been able to tell what he had done. This time, she seemed ready to go off before he had even said anything. And while he could be completely misreading her reaction, it didn't make what he was about to say much easier.  
  
he started again, but shook his head. I don't quite know how to say this.  
  
Want me to do it? she asked. Noting his surprised expression, she continued. Really, Squall, did you think I couldn't tell? You've been off in your own little world ever since I've met you; you're always brooding about something or other, and it's like you can't even join the rest of us for long enough to carry on a decent conversation!  
  
Squall felt a flash of anger. _Who are you to judge me, anyway?_ Well, that certainly hasn't stopped you from trying, he said. I never asked for anything from you; what does it matter if I have other things on my mind?  
  
Well, _maybe_ you'd have a few more friends if you at least _pretended_ to care about them once in a while! she shot back.  
  
What, so if I don't show my feelings in the way you want me to, then I don't have them? Squall demanded. I've _tried_ to do things your way, all right? But you're never satisfied! It's never quite good enough; you keep wanting more, and now you're getting mad because I can't do it for you? I never said I wanted anything from you. I never _did_ want anything from you, but you just _wouldn't go away_! His voice had become quite loud by the end of his tirade; they were attracting a fair amount of attention.  
  
Rinoa was silent for a moment, though her eyes were smoldering. Well, you know what? she said quietly. I'm going now. I've had it with all this, and I've had it with _you_, Squall. You can keep your little world if you're really so happy in it.  
  
And she turned on her heel and stalked off towards the station.  
  
Squall watched her go. Watched her buy her ticket from the attendant, and disappear into the station. _That didn't go well,_ he thought. _But I guess we both knew it wouldn't work. Yeah, she obviously wasn't happy either. This was for the best._  
  
So he turned and started back on the road towards Garden.  
  
  


**[SCENARIO E]**  


  
It was a bright and sunny day in Balamb Town. Birds were chirping, children were playing in the streets, and a peaceful, carefree air rested over the tiny shoreside community.  
  
This is such a beautiful town, mused Rinoa, as she and Squall made their way down the road towards the Balamb Rail station. I'd never been here before I met all of you, but I love how peaceful and friendly everything is.  
  
Squall nodded. You're right. I didn't came here much when I was in Garden, but it is nice. Left unspoken was how much the peace and quiet appealed to him after all the hectic madness of the Ultimecia campaign. The setting was far too pleasant to be overshadowed with talk about _that_.  
  
I hope Timber will get to be like this too, Rinoa went on, now that the Galbadians are gone. I can't wait to see Watts and Zone and all the Forest Owls again!  
  
Cid told you that Garden would help you in any way we could, didn't he? asked Squall.  
  
Rinoa nodded. It was really sweet of you guys to offer, but now that Timber's free, the Forest Owls are probably gonna be disbanded anyway. She shook her head. It's really like a dream come true, and it's so great that something good like this came out of the whole mess with Ultimecia and all.  
  
As they were almost at the station now, Squall felt the need to stop for a moment. Cocking her head at him inquisitively, Rinoa asked, What's up?  
  
Squall immediately felt a tad uncomfortable. _This has gotta be Ellone's fault for all those times she junctioned me to Laguna,_ he thought. _I'm starting to **feel** like he would._ ...I just want to make sure there's no hard feelings.  
  
Rinoa smiled. Squall, sometimes things just don't work out between people. I guess we were both what the other needed at the time we met; it's no crime if that's no longer the case. Let's just stay friends and go our separate ways, okay?  
  
Squall nodded. Of course. I just didn't want this to end badly.  
  
Her smile broadening, Rinoa reached out to brush his arm with her hand. Squall, you really could make someone a great boyfriend. She glanced off in the direction of the station. Which doesn't mean I'll forgive you if you make me miss my train. Are we okay now?  
  
Squall nodded, the ghost of a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth.   
  
They arrived at the terminal beside the sign reading, **BALAMB RAIL**. One ticket, please! Rinoa said, producing her credit card and handing it to the attendant.  
  
Sure thing, ma'am. The attendant swiped the ticket through the reader. Better get inside right away; the train to Timber will be leaving shortly.  
  
Rinoa took the ticket and skipped merrily up the stairs to the station. She paused at the top to turn and wave at Squall, who returned the farewell from the ticket station. Then, she ascended the stairs to the train, boarded it, and was gone.  
  
Smiling ever so slightly, Squall turned and started on the road back towards Garden.


	2. Random Encounters

CATEGORY II: RANDOM ENCOUNTERS  


**[Scenario A]**  


  
The ominous roll of thunder that rumbled across the sky as Squall and Rinoa were entering Balamb town might have served as a warning to them that danger loomed ahead. Unfortunately, neither of them were particularly adept at relating weather patterns to future events in their lives.  
  
I hope the weather's better than this in Timber, Rinoa said, as she and Squall made their way down the main road towards the turnoff for the rail station. I was going to take you on a big tour of the city, but won't be as fun if it ends up raining all day.  
  
Timber's on another continent, Squall observed, glancing at the oncoming weather front. The clouds don't look _that_ big.  
  
Giggling, Rinoa punched him playfully in the arm. Stop it! she demanded. You're just being mean!  
  
Squall deadpanned, but Rinoa's words did rather bother him; maybe she was just joking, but he'd only meant it as an observation.  
  
Their first warning that something was wrong came as they turned off the main road a few moments later. Some sort of commotion was taking place ahead of them, and a small crowd had gathered in front of the Balamb Rail station. Enough people were clustered together that Squall and Rinoa could not at first determine what the object of their attention was; but still, from its excited murmur and the fact that a crowd had gathered, they guessed that something fairly significant was happening in the vicinity of the rail terminal.  
  
But they were still hardly prepared for the figure who emerged from the crowd, walking towards them.  
  
Well, what do you know, said Seifer, halting about ten meters away and folding his arms. Mr. Leader's come to town.  
  
_Seifer?_ wondered Squall. _What's **he** doing here?_ What's the meaning of this, Seifer? he asked.  
  
Seifer shrugged. No meaning, Squall. I'm past all that now. With his customary flair, he whipped his gunblade from beneath his trenchcoat. Still, you up for one more round? Just for old time's sake.  
  
Seifer, don't, said Rinoa. Squall, please. Let's just go.  
  
But Squall wasn't about to refuse the challenge. Even if there was no good reason for him to accept, this was Seifer, and he couldn't back down. As the crowd formed a ring around them, he brought his own gunblade to the ready, checked his GF and steeled himself for the fight.  
  
Let's make it quick, Seifer, he said. I've got a train to catch.  
  
  


**[Scenario B]**  


  
The ominous roll of thunder that rumbled across the sky as Squall and Rinoa were entering Balamb town might have served as a warning to them that danger loomed ahead. However, since the danger had nothing really to do with the weather, such a warning would probably have been misleading anyway.  
  
I hope the weather's better than this in Timber, Rinoa said, as she and Squall made their way down the main road towards the turnoff for the rail station. I wanted to show you the Timber Forest Memorial, but it'll be no fun if it ends up raining all day.  
  
Timber's on another continent, Squall observed, glancing at the oncoming weather front. The clouds don't look _that_ big.  
  
I know that! Rinoa said defensively. I just hope it's not raining in Timber, too!  
  
Squall made an indifferent shrug, but Rinoa's attitude did rather bother him; maybe it was the weather, but she'd seemed a little on edge all day.  
  
Their first warning that something was wrong did not come until they had acquired their tickets and were ascending the stairs into the rail station. It also happened to be their last warning. Just as they were approaching the train, a pair of men dressed in Galbadian uniforms – one a red-suited Galbadian officer, the other a blue-uniformed enlisted man – stepped out of the nearest exit. Squall thought they looked slightly familiar; and judging by the spasm that seemed to run through the officer upon seeing them, there was likely some merit to the idea.  
  
exclaimed the officer, charging forward until he stood about four meters away. You were the leader of those SeeD twerps at the comm tower! And...Wedge, wasn't he the commander of Garden too?  
  
Yes, sir, replied the blue soldier. He was Target #1 on Command's Elimination List.  
  
_Do I know this guy?_ wondered Squall. Something about their manner did seem familiar. What do you want? he asked.  
  
Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused in Galbadia? roared the officer. I got demoted to Second Lieutenant because of you! Looking furious even with the helmet covering most of his face, he trained his gun on Squall. This is it! We'll take care of you troublemakers once and for all!  
  
Uh, Lieutenant Biggs? said the soldier called Wedge. Squall definitely remembered those names from somewhere. Sir, we're in a hostile town with no backup. Maybe—  
  
Quiet, Wedge! replied the officer. Don't question my orders, or I'll dock your pay for all next year!  
  
Squall could have sworn the other soldier sighed at this. Nonetheless, he replied Yes, sir! and brought his weapon to the ready.  
  
Maybe we shouldn't fight them here, said Rinoa.  
  
But Squall doubted the fight could be avoided. As the other passengers scattered, he brought his gunblade to the ready, checked his GF and steeled himself for the fight.  
  
_This had better be quick,_ he thought. _I've got a train to catch._  
  
  


**[Scenario C]**  


  
The ominous roll of thunder that rumbled across the sky as Squall and Rinoa were entering Balamb town might have served as a warning to them that danger loomed ahead. However, the two of them were more concerned with the rainstorm that was already beginning to beat down on them to wonder about any more symbolic aspect of the weather.  
  
I hope it won't be raining in Timber, said Rinoa. All the parks outside the city get so muddy when it rains, it's just terrible.  
  
Squall wondered if he should point out that after defeating Ultimecia, a muddy park shouldn't really be that big a deal; or that Timber and Balamb were separated by an ocean and unlikely to be affected by the same weather pattern. Instead, he simply focused on getting to the station.  
  
Their first warning that something was wrong came as they turned off the main road and were approaching the rail station. Some sort of commotion was taking place on the road ahead of them, and a large crowd had gathered despite the rain. Enough people were clustered together so that Squall and Rinoa could not at first determine what the object of their attention was; but still, from its excited murmur and the fact that a crowd had gathered even in the approaching storm, they guessed that something fairly significant was happening in the middle of the road.  
  
But they were still hardly prepared for the sight they saw as they came to the center of the crowd.  
  
_You are the ones,_ declared the small blue alien, advancing on them with an understandably alien expression on its face. _You destroyed my star vessel!_  
  
_An alien?_ wondered Squall. _...I guess there was that weird spaceship in Grandidi; I never thought about who the pilot might be._ ...What do you want from us? he asked.  
  
_I was unable to return to orbit in time for the dimensional confluence,_ replied the alien. _Now I am trapped on this world. You must suffer!_ It produced what looked like an energy pistol, aiming it at Squall. _Prepare to be punished!_  
  
said Rinoa. Maybe we should try to negotiate with it.  
  
But Squall could see that the alien meant business. As the crowd scrambled for cover from the rain or the imminent battle, he brought his gunblade to the ready, checked his GF and steeled himself for the fight.  
  
Let's just get it over with, he said to Rinoa. We've got a train to catch.  
  
  


**[Scenario D]**  


  
The torrential rainfall that poured down from the sky as Squall and Rinoa were entering Balamb town might have served as a warning to them that danger loomed ahead. However, neither of them were thinking much about any future beyond their finding shelter where they could cease to be completely drenched.  
  
I hope it's not raining like this in Timber! shouted Rinoa over the downpour. The really big storms there last for days, and with the wind you can't even go outside sometimes!  
  
Let's just get to the station! Squall shouted back.  
  
asked Rinoa, having not heard him.  
  
_Let's just get to the station_! Squall repeated, shouting louder.  
  
Okay, okay! Rinoa shouted back. You don't have to yell about it!  
  
Squall shook his head as they pressed on through the storm. He couldn't blame Rinoa for being in a bad mood; but he had only been trying to make sure she heard him.  
  
Their first warning that something was wrong came as they were hurrying down the side road towards the Balamb Rail station, although they didn't notice it at first. It came in the form of a deep humming noise somewhere ahead of them, that at first seemed like nothing more troublesome than a particularly long patch of rolling thunder; yet as they were coming near the station, the noise had persisted for half a minute and was growing progressively stronger. Squall had by now guessed that this was no natural part of the storm.  
  
But he was still hardly prepared for the massive object that came flying over the buildings, a giant mechanical object that looked undesirably familiar.  
  
boomed a loud inhuman voice, made even more so by the tinny effect of the loudspeaker. A hatch on top of the pod opened up to reveal a tremendous Shumi glaring down at them. _YOU-THOUGHT-YOU-COULD-ESCAPE-ME? THAT-YOU-COULD-TAKE-MY-GARDEN-AND-RUN? YOU-YOU-BASTARDS!_  
  
_NORG?_ thought Squall. _...I guess he did go into hiding when we defeated him. I didn't know his combat pod could fly, though._  
  
We don't want any trouble! he called, although the downpour from the rain made it unlikely NORG could hear him. If you have problems with Garden, settle them with Cid and Xu!  
  
Nonetheless, he didn't have a lot of faith that the problem could be solved using logic. He would, of course, be proven correct.  
  
said NORG in what was probably the loudest mumble ever recorded. _WHERE-IS-THE-GRATITUDE? I-INVESTED-MY-OWN-MONEY-IN-GARDEN! I-WORKED-DAY-AND-NIGHT-FOR-WHAT-MEAGER-PROFITS-THAT-IDIOT-CID-COULD-ACCRUE! AND-WHAT-DO-I-GET-IN-RETURN?_ He gestured emphatically at Squall and Rinoa. _TRAITORS! **Bujuruju!** A-GARDEN-FULL-OF-TRAITORS!_ At this, the hatch of his combat pod snapped shut – nearly crushing his gigantic hands, Squall thought – and a trio of yellow orbs lit up on the front of the machine.   
  
Should we try to lead him away from the town, Squall? asked Rinoa. It looks like he could be pretty destructive!  
  
But Squall doubted they could avoid a confrontation for that long. As the combat pod swung to cut off their escape in any event, he brought his gunblade to the ready, checked his GF and steeled himself for the fight.  
  
Let's just hope he leaves the rail station alone, he said. We've got a train to catch.  
  
  


**[Scenario E]**  


  
The blanket of grey clouds that stretched across the sky as Squall and Rinoa were entering Balamb town might have served as a warning to them that danger loomed ahead. However, neither of them were particularly adept at relating weather patterns to future events in their lives.  
  
I hope the weather's nicer than this in Timber, mused Rinoa.  
  
Squall shrugged. This seems okay.  
  
You think so? asked Rinoa. It's so _dreary_, though.  
  
Squall shrugged again, but he wondered if that was exactly what she meant; maybe she had just been making conversation, but something about her emphasis on made him wonder if she were referring to something besides just the weather.  
  
They received no real warning that anything was wrong as they turned off the main road a few moments later. They did see a young boy rubbing a bruise on his left shoulder, but this didn't strike them as significantly odd to merit much attention. Nor did they pay any special heed to the rustling in the bushes alongside the road, attributing it to the light wind or some small stray animal, or mostly not really caring at all.  
  
Then Squall was hit on the head with a rock.  
  
he exclaimed, spinning around to see his assailant, and was rewarded with another rock striking directly between the eyes.  
  
Take _that_! declared Mr. Monkey, hopping up and down in enraged triumph. I told you, I can skip a rock as many times as I want! He threw another rock, but Squall managed to dodge it this time.  
  
_That monkey?_ wondered Squall. _Did he come all the way to Balamb just to throw rocks at me?_ What's this about? he asked.  
  
Shut up! retorted Mr. Monkey. I can skip rocks however I want! I can skip rocks with my _tail_! I bet you don't even _have_ a tail, because _you SUCK_! He threw a rock with his tail, striking Squall about the knee.  
  
Squall, becoming aggravated by the assault of rocks, started to draw his gunblade, intending to drive the monkey away. Rinoa stopped him. Squall, don't. To the monkey, she said, We don't want any trouble. I'm sure Squall didn't mean to...insult you. Or whatever he did. So—  
  
She was cut off when the monkey threw a rock at her. Then two more rocks.  
  
You suck too! he pronounced. I bet you can't skip rocks _at all_! In fact, you guys suck so much, I'm not even wasting my time with you! I'm out of here, losers!  
  
And he turned and disappeared into the shrubbery, leaving Squall and Rinoa nursing their newly acquired bruises.  
  
...Come on, Squall, Rinoa said at length. We've got a train to catch.


End file.
